worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Divine Country, Aftokrator
Short Summary Yūma activates his Black Trigger in order to fight a rabbit, but is mistaken by Makoto Chano and Itsuki Fujisawa of Chano Unit with an enemy Neighbor. While they're distracted with Yūma, they're saved from a Rabbit by Arashiyama Unit, who explains to them that Yūma is an ally. Then, the HQ is attacked by a pack of Ilgars, but Tachikawa helps fend them off. When he learns that the B-Rank units are to go help evacuation where it's going slow, Osamu asks for permission to go help Chika, but Yūma is prohibited, as he could be mistaken for an enemy again and is more useful against the new models. Kitora then asks for permission to go with Osamu, saying she "owes them one". Long Summary Shinoda orders the squads currently engaged in fighting to focus on maintaining their forces and not protecting the city. Surprisingly, Kido agrees, unsure of the enemy's true goal. Meanwhile, Osamu and Yūma struggle against an increasing number of Trion Warriors, and Yūma sighs that they have no choice but to fall into the Neighbors' trap. Replica explains that either the Border agents fight the Rabbits and allow the other Trion Warriors to destroy the city or Border spreads out its forces to protect the city and Trigger users are captured one by one. At Headquarters, Shinoda says they will keep to the current plan until the A-rank units return to tackle the Rabbits, and then all the B-rank squads will head to the urban areas. Kido asks what will happen if the A-rank squads fail to stop the Rabbits. After a significant pause, Shinoda says that although their failure is not even a possibility, if it comes to that, he would go out himself. Elsewhere in the city, Kazama Unit fights a Rabbit and discovers that its ears function as a radar. Kazama discerns it is best to cut off the parts of the Rabbit with the thinnest armor: ears, legs, and then stomach. Thru the Rabbit's eye, the group of cloaked Neighbors watch Kazama's progress. Two Neighbors praise Miden's (Earth's) progress. Enedra sneers that the Rabbits are merely a basic model. Lamvanein disagrees, remarking that Border didn't seem to fall for their trap. Hyuse asks Captain Hairein if they should also attack. Hairein tells the group that they will only go out after they have seen the limits of Border's strength, considering the number of agents they witnessed after the Rads attacked earlier. He adds that they have plenty of "eggs" left. Enedra scoffs and asks to go out and destroy all of Miden himself. Lamvanein tells Hairein, his older brother, that it seems about time to go move about, but Hairein tells them all to hold on a little longer and directs Mira to move onto the second stage. At HQ, Shinoda orders the B-rank units to move into the South area of the city and destroy all the Trion Warriors there. When Osamu learns of this, he feels guilty for telling Chika to go assist with the evacuation in the Southwest. He thought she was going to be safer there, but in the end actually put her in danger. Suddenly, a Rabbit bursts out of the building above and immediately attacks. Osamu activates his shield but is violently thrown into the ground. Yūma switches from his Border Trigger to his Black Trigger and knocks the Rabbit away. Osamu exclaims that he and Rindō won't be able to protect him if he uses the Black Trigger. Yūma calmly reasons that Chika and the others are in trouble, therefore this isn't the time to hold back. Two other B-rank agents, Chano and Fujisawa, appear and mistake Yūma for a humanoid Neighbor and attempt to attack him. Unfortunately, the Rabbit grabs them both and moves to capture them inside its chest. However, a barrage of shots rain down from a building above, breaking the Rabbit's inner eye and destroying it. Arashiyama Unit arrives and reassures Chano and Fujisawa that Yūma is on their side. Kitora asks Yūma if Kido gave him permission to use his Black Trigger, and Yūma smiles and replies that it is an emergency. Arashiyama calls HQ to report their success, but only receives static and a faint message about cannons ready to fire. In the distance, the HQ building can be seen firing cannons at two Ilgars, closing in on them. One is destroyed, but the other activates its self-destruct mode and crashes into the base. There is a massive explosion, but the building remains intact. Kinuta breathes that it was a good idea to strengthen the walls with extra Trion after the last explosion. A second wave of three Ilgars approaches, and Kinuta warns that they can only take one more hit. The cannons destroy one Ilgar, and Tachikawa leaps from the rooftop to take down another in a single strike. The final Ilgar collides with HQ, but again the building remains intact. Kitora is shocked at Tachikawa's ability, when she struggled with an Ilgar previously (see episodes 4 & 5). Tachikawa is then directed to take down as many of the Rabbits as possible, which he obeys, hoping to return quickly to his lunch. Even Yūma is impressed that Tachikawa destroyed the Ilgar in self-destruct mode with a regular Trigger, since they are easier to destroy as before. Hearing this, Kitora realizes that Yūma was the one who actually rescued her. When praised to being the first to destroy one of the new Neighbors, Arashiyama humbly states that Yūma and Osamu were already fighting the Rabbit and his unit only finished it off. Osamu interrupts and asks to be allowed to go into the Southwest to support the C-rank agents. Shinoda begins to agree, but is cut off by Kido, who says that only Osamu is allowed to go. He adds that other agents and civilians might mistake Yūma for a Neighbor as Chano Unit did. He orders Yūma to follow Arashiyama Unit into the Forbidden Zone to destroy Trion Warriors. He permits Yūma's use of his Black Trigger due to the emergency situation, but he demands that Yūma follow his orders. Yūma encourages Osamu to protect Chika, and Kitora decides to accompany Osamu, stating that she owes them both. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From *Chapter 47 *Chapter 48 Differences Between the Anime and Manga *In the manga, after Lamvanein calls Hairen "bro", he immediately corrects himself by calling him "captain". In the anime, he only corrects himself after Hairen stares at him. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes